familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jhunjhunu district
Jhunjhunu district or Jhunjhunun district is a district of the state of Rajasthan in western India. The town of Jhunjhunu is the district headquarters. It was named in the memory of a Jat named Jhunjha or Jujhar Singh Nehra. It is a part of Shekhawati Region.It was ruled by the Kaimkhani Nawabs till 1730.Rohilla Khan was the last Nawab of Jhunjhunu. The Nawabs ruled over Jhunjhunu for 280 years. Rohilla Khan had imposed great faith in Shardul Singh and he acted as his Diwan. Shardul Singh was a very courageous, bold, brave and efficient administrator. He occupied Jhunjhunu, after the death of Rohilla Khan in 1730. Shardul Singh was as brave as his ancestor Rao Shekha ji was, It was by dint of his Subtle political Demeanour that he occupied (usurped) Jhunjhunu & ruled over it for twelve years. After his death the estate was divided equally among his five sons & they continued to rule over it till India achieved freedom shardul singh was a man of religious bent of mind, as he built many temples such as kalyan Ji Mandir & Gopinath Ji Ka mandir at Jhunjhunu. To commemorate the sweet memory of his father, his sons made a monumental dome at Parasrampura. Its fresco painting is worth seeing. The district has a population of 1,913,099 (2001 census), an area of 5928 km², and a population density of 323 persons per km². The district falls within Shekhawati region, and is bounded on the northeast and east by Haryana state, on the southeast, south, and southwest by Sikar District, and on the northwest and north by Churu District.there is a village dewta near singhana here a India hockey player suresh bajad was born from gurjar family It is famous for providing considerable representation to Indian defence forces. The Pasari and The Birla family, two families of prominent Indian industrialists, hail from the district. Birla Institute of Science and Technology, one of the prestigious engineering institute, is situated at Pilani. Pilani is a town in Jhunjhunu District. Many tourist come to Jhunjhunu to visit Rani Sati Temple and Old Havelis. In Khetri town, copper mines are situated. , founder of Jhunjhunu town in Rajasthan]] Villages The villages in the district include: * Maharana * Sotwara * Khetri * Chirawa * Kakoda * Ked * Badangarh * Barau * Rasulpur * Mahapalwas * Jakhal * Udaipurwati * Ajari * Chhau * Badagaon * Bajawa * Taen * Taen * Buhana * Lalpur * Mukandgarh * Khariya * Tetara * Dhattarwalon ka bass * Kaseru * Pilani * Dulania * Morwa * Pipali * Thali * Surajgarh * Singhana * Balonda Demographics According to the 2011 census Jhunjhunu district has a population of 2,139,658, roughly equal to the nation of Namibia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 214th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.81 %. Jhunjhunun has a sex ratio of 950 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 74.72 %. References External links * Jhunjhunu information * Jhunjhunu No.1 in Education * All About Jhunjhunu Villages * * Video Clip of Jagan Nath Goenka Haveli, Dundlod Category:Jhunjhunu district Category:Districts of Rajasthan